


Good and Right and Real

by Kaiyote



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 23:16:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8943415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiyote/pseuds/Kaiyote
Summary: Love is a ruthless game unless you play it good and right. (A Calthazar vid.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Song: "State of Grace" by Taylor Swift


End file.
